Chaotic Witch Silent Angel
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: FemHarry had met four older kids while playing a game called Chaotic with some of Dudley's cards. Their names are Sara, Kazz, Peyton, and Tom and they soon grow attached to the abused and silent six year old. She only talks when she has to, or if she is only around them and for some reason...she can get legendary scans with just a smile and by asking the creatures GoodKrystella


** HP and Chaotic AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Tom and his friends stumbled across a little girl who rarely talks to anyone but them and who only started playing Chaotic when they bought her some cards and a scanner for her sixth birthday. Soon though…she goes to Perim. AU OOC Fem!Harry Overprotective! Tom Kazz Sarah and Peyton and Abused!Harry later some bashing. Good Krystella)**

"Angel! Over here!" Sarah yelled in the safety zone of Perim as she waved at a newly transported girl of about six with emerald green eyes, silky black hair, and lightly tanned skin. The small girl blushed under all the attention before darting off towards Sarah who laughed at the sudden tackle hug she was given.

"Hold on a sec while I call the guys, they decided to try and hunt for you while I hung around here just in case." Sarah said hugging the girl back and picking her up to put on her lap as she sat down at one of the empty tables and pulled out her scanner.

"Guys it's me. You there?" Sarah asked hooking up a four way chat between her and the three guys in the group.

"What is it Sarah? Have you found her?" The frantic voice of Tom asked over the scanner while the little girl, Angel, popped her head up close to the scanner so that they could see her.

"Angel!" Three male voices exclaimed in relief before they all ported back to the safety zone and ran towards Sarah and Angel.

"Are you okay Angel? You didn't get lost or hurt did you?" Kazz asked picking Angel up and hugging her worriedly before Tom pushed him out the way and grabbed Angel instead, looking her over for injuries quickly.

"Chill out ma bros. Wingless Angel here is fine, if someone messed with her though…well PeytonicMaster is going to be humiliating someone!" Peyton said shoving Tom away and snatching Angel up to set her on his shoulder, glaring at anyone giving them weird looks pointedly.

"It's okay guys. I found her almost immediately." Sarah reassured the guys who all breathed a sigh of relief at this while the small girl giggled.

"Her first match is in two minutes! Who's she facing?!" Tom asked causing Angel and the others to shrug as Peyton carried her to the Crellan Dome for her match.

"We're about to see dude. Go in there and kick his or her a-" Peyton was cut off by Sarah slapping him on the back of the head while Angel giggled as she walked into the dome.

"Don't worry guys she'll be fine. She's a wicked Chaotic player and more unpredictable than Peyton after all." Kazz said causing two of the other three to chuckle while Peyton let out a 'Hey!' as they made their way to the closest monitor.

"Angel Potter username SilentAngel place your scanner." The Drone said causing Angel to nod and place her scanner on the raised podium, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach it.

"Opponent Herculyon place your scanner." The Drone said causing everyone watching to gasp as the undefeated Chaotic player walked in and placed his scanner.

"This will be a one on one battler. Players choose your cards." The Drone said as the screens popped up while the podium with the scanner in it lowered to Angel's height, and the screen popped up where she could reach and work it.

"Angel can you hear me?" Sarah asked pulling out her scanner and contacting Angel immediately before the girl could pick her creature. Angel looked at her scanner and nodded.

"Okay listen closely. You're going to _have_ to talk while in the dome so pretend you're talking to me or the guys okay?" Sarah asked causing Angel to blink slightly but nod her head anyways.

"Good now about your opponent Herculyon. You have to know that he's never lost a match before, even when he faced Kazz, and he is a rampant Overworld fan and only uses those creatures, battle gear and mugic. So choose your creature wisely and please be careful." Sarah said worriedly causing Angel to tilt her head at the blue haired boy across from her before her eyes narrowed and she nodded sharply.

"Uh oh. Shouldn't have told her about my defeat, she's going to maul Herculyon." Kazz said causing Peyton and Tom to nod in agreement, they had all seen that look on her face before and it only ended in a humiliating defeat for the idiot who challenged her. Angel cut off her line with Sarah and scrolled through her creatures before selecting one and equipping some battle gear and mugic to it. As soon as she was done pickin her ten locations the Dome came back to life.

"Players lock your decks." The drone said causing Herculyon and Angel to lock their decks before the screens showed for all to see, causing a huge gasp of shock to come from everyone watching.

"How did you get a scan of Najarin?!" Herculyon asked shocked while Angel merely gave him a shy smile that made most females watching coo or squeal about how cute she was.

"Are you gonna answer me kid?" Herculyon asked narrowing his eyes at Angel who merely shook her head as the Drone came back up.

"SilentAngel, due to this being your first time here and you setting a record for youngest Chaotic Player invited to Perim you shall be the attacker. Spin your location randomizer." The Drone said causing Angel to reach forward and touch the wheel of locations, spinning it with a quick flick of her small wrist. The location spun and spun and spun…until it finally settled upon the Catacombs, causing Angel to grin.

"Select your attacking creature and your target creature." The Drone said causing Angel's tiny hand to reach up and touch the picture of Najarin. Angel spoke softly for the first time that day as she began to turn into Najarin while Herculyon had chosen Maxxor and began to turn into him.

"Najarin attacks Maxxor at the Catacombs."


End file.
